The Ame Orphans
by Woodland123
Summary: The trio have returned to the Leaf village to take there Chunin exams, but it was nothing like there were expecting, now they will be pushed just to survive and stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've decided to try a Naruto story again so tell me what you all think, these are my three favourite characters in the whole series so I quite enjoyed writing this I have checked the wiki's for information on Minato and Kushina but it had plot holes so I just did it, but tell me if anything else you can see may be wrong. Ps I don't own any Naruto stuff**_

Chapter One – Departure

"How long has it been since we were here last?" Asks Yahiko.

"Yahiko, we have only been gone a week! The leaf village was only a few kilometres away any way, really we didn't even leave!" Replies Konan.

"Still, long enough for you to get a new haircut!" Konan's usual bun had turned into a pony tail but still accompanied by a paper flower "It doesn't matter any way, what I really meant was back when Jiraiya bought us here to study in the academy, it seems so long ago."

Konan takes Yahiko's hand; she can tell that something is on his mind, he doesn't have to say anything but his expression reveals his emotions "Hey… this is just another chapter; the three of us have come so far… And were not going to stop now, Nagato! Yahiko! Don't wuss out on me now!" Nagato tunes in when he hears his name, but his mind is on other things like Jiraiya who has been missing for over a year.

"Nagato!" He snaps out of his thoughts "What?" He asks.

"Is it bothering you again?" Recently Nagato had been suffering from nightmares and chronic headaches going all the way back to when his parents died "No" he replies "don't worry about me, I'm fine, have you heard much about the chunin exams this year?" he changes the subject to avoid the attention.

"I heard that they are making them completely different this year, three tasks and only one team can make it to chunin status, and that team is us!"

"One team?! That can't be right, are you sure Yahiko?"

"I can only be sure of one thing…" Yahiko jumps into a pose like his sensei used to "That I, Yahiko of the Rain Village, will summon the strength of a thousand to overwhelm and destroy my enemies!" A fire burns in his eyes. "Idiot!" Konan grabs him and shakes him back to reality "You're starting to sound just like sensei!" The three pause for a moment and end up in laughter, the memories of their time with their sensei always left them with smiles.

"Come on, it's time to see those losers we call friends." Yahiko leads the way to the accommodation for the next two weeks of the chunin exams, its late so the town virtually dead as they make there way.

The three make it to their beds but before they can even start to settle their jumped by Kushina "Where the hell have you been!" She yells at Nagato.

"Wel-"

"That's not good enough! As you're technically a family member you have to tell me everything! You can't just go of because you feel like it!"

"Bu-"

"Oh well its okay!" Kushina grabs Nagato and squeezes him hard "I've missed you cousin! I'm glad you're back" her voice is so genuine and sincere, a smile creeps across his face "I've missed you too."

"Hey, what about us?" Asks Yahiko, him and Konan are met by Kushina's wrath going pretty much the same as it was with Nagato ending in hugs.

Minato creeps up behind the three and wraps his arms round them all squeezing them all together "You losers!" he shouts "Did you think you could walk out on us?" They all burst out laughing and begin to exchange stories of their recent missions, nothing too exciting, Yahiko tells the story of how he got his sword, Eaito, the truth of the story is that he tried to steal but a failed and is now held in a lifetime of debt by a very angry dealer. They are up into the late ours of the night, catching up enjoying their moments at soon they will be pitted against each other. They eventually call it a night and settle down.

"Nagato wake up…" He is shocked to life, Minato hovering over him, he jumps and head but's him "What!?"

"That really hurt you know!" Nagato death stares him "Okay, okay I need to show you something, you need to trust me and come with me and don't make peep!"

"Bu-"

"Nagato… Please just follow me." Minato's voice turns cold, and Nagato realises this and goes with him, they head out to the training fields and past into the vast forest that encases the leaf.

"Minato where the hell are we going?!"

"Listen, since you have been gone, I thought it would be in everyone's best interest to find out about the chunin exams."

"I don't like where this is going…"

"I'm almost positive that it's going to be three tasks, each more challenging than the latter, Hiruizen is going to announce it tomorrow, and I have feeling the first task is going to involve each team taking on some kind of beast."

"How can you be sure…?" The realisation of the exams is beginning to set in to Nagato.

"It will be easier if I show you." They head deeper in until they reach a Clearing filled with leaf Shinobi, they climb up a tree out of sight and what Nagato sees shocks him.

"Holy hell…" Nagato whispers, trying not to attract attention.

"They have been rounding these guys up for weeks now, one for each team, at least a dozen beasts in there, I've heard that Orochimaru has had some part in cooking them up, its sick."

"They expect us to go against them? That's ridiculous!"

"I've bought you here" The seriousness of Minato's voice is chilling "to show you what they're planning, this is real Nagato. This time there isn't going to be any safety nets. Were alone."

"Minato don't talk like that…"

Minato turn to face him "Nagato people are going to die, I'm telling you this because you're my friend, and you have to be careful out there we can't help each other. I have to look out for Kushina, Inuzoa has already dropped out we are down to two now, I'm surprised the Hokage is even letting us in…" Minato is visibly concerned for Kushina even more than himself, Nagato has to say something that hill help him but words are failing him.

"Come on now, that's not the Minato I know, the Minato I know would jump at the challenge." Nagato's voice is shaking like Minato, his words didn't really work, Nagato has never been good with emotions and here it really shows.

"We better head back, before someone notices were gone." The pair head back in a solemn silence, both over thinking the exams, tonight is going to be a restless night for the both of them as they wait for the official rulings from the Hokage tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To anyone who read my story and liked it, thank you, hope you like this one also I have decided to break it up into two parts as I thought it was getting a bit long, the next part will be here shortly, also tell me what you thought of it the good, bad, and the ugly!**_

Chapter Two – Revelations

The following morning every team assembles outside the Hokage building awaiting the rules, and the first real briefing of what they await. Each team is handed a scroll before the Hokage begins his speech.

"Shinobi!" The Hokage starts "It is an honour to have you all here for the annual Chunin exams, I can see that many of you are eager to begin, you have only one more day to wait and then it begins. Now, the exams will work by three tasks with the intent to push your limits, test your skill, and harden you for the real thing past the exams. The information I can give you about the exams is limited, you must use your intuition to get by, but in the first two tasks there will be clues to the next which will almost be essential to succeed."

The Hokage's voice turns cold and harsh "These exams are not like the previous, some of you may die, so if at any point you feel the need to drop out simply activate the scroll you have been given, the choice is yours. I don't want to be sending you home in body bags so keep them with you." The teams look at each other, all of them slightly confused and nerved by what they hear.

"Now… Summoning Jutsu!" The Hokage bites his finger, and in front of each team a small animal appears in front of them.

The Ame Orphans have little grey bird appear which begins to flutter around Konan must to their amusement, Nagato looks over to Minato and Kushina, Minato holds a very small dragon like creature in his palms he catches Nagato's stare, its met with cold and real fear.

The Hokage continues "Your first hint! Now don't fight amongst each other you will have plenty of time to do that later. Prepare and survive shinobi, and don't die!" The Hokage makes his exit in a puff of smoke, leaving the teams to their own devices.

Konan has the tiny bird in her palms, looking into it, deducing in her mind what the harmless bird could mean "Konan, Yahiko." Nagato get the attention of them both "In the first task we are going to be facing off against a beast, and judging by the bird its going to be something that but a whole lot bigger."

"Yes," Konan chips in "each team has received a smaller version of what they are going to face in the first task, we have a bird which means it's likely that our foe is going to be able to fly." Konan looks pleased by what she just put together.

"You got all that from a bird, I just thought it was "Welcome to the Chunin Exams" gift." The two giggle to Yahiko's response.

The teams begin to scatter, some still completely baffled by there so called "hint". As Nagato makes his way toward there temporary home, he is stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm…" A girl with light blue eyes looks right into Nagato's "For someone who has the legendary Rinnegan you don't seem that intimidating, but you have awfully pretty eyes." She says with slight smirk, the girl slightly shorter than Nagato takes a step back, she is wearing a light yellow top that cuts before her belly button and ;leaves her shoulders exposed and ends a little before her wrists, its matched with a white short skirt with a light turquoise belt that doubles as a tassel hanging from her left. She puts her hand out.

"Err…"

"It usually helps if you say your name, I'm Kissala."

"Nagato." He says regaining his speech, a little flustered by the pretty girl, Yahiko and Konan watch from a distance like two excited little girls; Nagato is talking to a girl, that isn't Konan or Kushina.

"Well Nagato, it's nice to meet you." She gets closer to his ear and whispers "There are three ninja that have been watching you throughout the whole of the Hokage's speech, there from the rain village, they know the power you have." The rest of her team joins her; Nagato is still taking what she just said in.

"Oh this is Jaster" a blonde boy with greyish blue eyes, wearing worn clothes that have suffered the effect of being in the sand village, navy bottoms with a pale sandy top that has been reinforced with various armours and red scarf wrapper around his neck "and this is Zegram." A tall dark man with a long black leather coat that leaves his muscular chest exposed, he wears a red eye patch and his other eye is near is slightly scared.

"Nice to meet you." Jaster says.

Zegram looks him up and down "Hmph."

"You'll have to ignore him, he thinks he some kind of "lone wolf" I just don't think he has many friends."

"I just don't wanna get slowed down by bums like you!" Zegram and Jaster make evil eyes at each other.

"You should meet us at the training field; I'd like to see what you can do!" Kissala says with a wink.

Yahiko jumps into the conversation "Do you really think you can take my boy Nagato, cos if you do, well…" Konan get Yahiko and stop him before he ruin it for Nagato "IDOIT!" she drag him away, and Yahiko is in for it now.

"Sure. We will be there."

"Great!" She takes her boys of to the training field to wait for the three.

"Come on you two, were off to the training field…"

On the way there Yahiko and Konan giggle like school girls at the expense of Nagato, ever since the two have been getting closer they have been trying to push Nagato because that's what good friends do each other. When they eventually reach the training field they are met by Kissala waving them other "Hey, over here!" there are few over shinobi practising techniques.

"Right…" Kissala looks over all three of them "Hmm… Let's see… Maybe…"

"Come on woman!" Zegram interrupts.

"Don't rush me damn it! Okay…" She looks at Konan "Let's go!"

"Wait a sec…" Kissala withdraws two silver daggers sharpened to perfection, battle worn but still lethal as ever, everyone jumps back giving the two space.

Kissala swipes at Konan and she moves into the defensive watching what she does "Well, if that's how it's going to be…" She thinks to herself, in reality Konan had been looking for a good fight with someone that isn't Nagato or Yahiko.

Kissala's strikes swing both her weapons seamlessly, using the momentum of the first swing to make the next more devastating, Konan has a paper kunai form which uses to block her until they might a stand-off Konan's Kunai stuck with Kissala's "Hmm let's see…" Kissala sucker punches Konan in the stomach, it catches her off guard, Kissala spin her whole to land a kick on Konan which she only just manages to block with her arms, it sends her down and off balance making some distance between the two.

"Come on!" Kissala shouts, Konan regains her footing and puts her arm out, sheets of paper begin to flurry around her.

"Oh, she's in for it now. Woo Konan!" Yahiko cheers as he watches.

Konan takes in her surroundings and then focuses on Kissala, she throws paper shuriken at her and shortens the distance between them, Kissala cuts through the shuriken and now she is on the defensive. Konan is slowly surrounding them in a storm of paper with each sheet of paper cutting at Kissala, she can't react to this many at one time Kissala puts her hand together to form a seal Konan can feel the chakra radiating around she moves back, the storm around Kissala gets thicker until she is eventually encased in paper.

For a moment there is silence, then Kissala bursts with ice protruding ripping apart the paper that surrounded her, she spins and shatters the ice around her and eyes up Konan.

"Ice? In this weather?" Yahiko questions.

"Kissala" Zegram replies "uses a jutsu that allows her to freeze the moisture around her, specifically in the air, she can use for offensive or defensive fighting, you're girl better have a trick up her sleeve."

"Well you haven't seen all of what Konan can do yet…"

Kissala puts her daggers up to her chest and ice begins to freeze around them, Konan send a Paper Chakram flying at her readying another immediately after. Kissala, at the last moment slips past it and begin her charge toward Konan; the first Chakram is looping back toward Kissala.

Kissala reads what happening in front of her, she cartwheels through the second her hand falling in the middle the Chakram, she then twists to block the second pushing her backing giving her the force to jump behind Konan, she is now in the perfect position and cuts straight though Konan.

Jaster and Zegram both look up, they weren't expecting Konan to come out of that one , because of what Kissala did because how Konan is still alive, paper swirls around her and she reforms some distance away from Kissala, and as the last few sheets of paper re-join she looks right at Kissala "Seems you weren't expecting that." She says with a smirk, paper airplanes surround Kissala all poised to strike at once.

Kissala looks around her "Don't get too cocky!" She says, ice crystal are formed all around Konan's feet "I don't really feel like playing chicken, or like dying today."

The paper airplane fall to normal paper "Not today." Konan giggles "That one was fun."

"Right, whose next?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, as all ways give me feedback good or bad I want to know, I don't own Naruto at all, cheers**_

Revelations Part Two

"Right, who's next?"

"Come on!" Yahiko jumps into a pose like Jiraiya would and points at Zegram "I Yahiko, of the Hidden Rain, choose you!"

Zegram looks straight at Yahiko "Hmph. Fine. All the dramatics, let's get this over with…" The two move into position, they both stare at each other for few very long minutes, as if they were having some physiological battle "Well come on then!" Zegram's patience is wearing thin.

Yahiko readies his sword and lunges at Zegram, "He's fast" Zegram swipes to the side but Yahiko is already striking at him, Yahiko hits a substitution, slices right through the log a clean cut.

"I must say, you're fast, but you're predictable…" Yahiko goes in for another attack, a thrust something that he won't have time to dodge; Zegram knows where he's aiming, he parries Yahiko flawlessly and leaves him wide open, Yahiko suffers a punch straight to the gut, it hit hard Yahiko sputters blood "Yahiko!" Konan almost jumps into the fray.

Yahiko hits the floor, he regains his footing making a distance between Zegram, and he wipes away the blood, and looks at Zegram with a smirk "Alright." Yahiko takes a breath "Predictable? Let's see you use that blade of yours, you make the first move this time." Yahiko baits him into striking first, Zegram's sword is shining silver curved blade with a purplish tint in the sun.

Zegram's begins his approach building up into a full sprint, he jumps and using the full weight of his sword slams to the ground, he then goes into sword play with Yahiko both bouncing of each other. Yahiko uses his katana for quick cuts and mobility whereas Zegram uses the weight of his sword for strong heavy attacks, they reach and standoff, both pushing against one another "What do you call that kind of fighting, huh?" Zegram looks right at Yahiko "Jumping around like a scatty cat clawing at a ball of string." The two clash again, both blocking and attacking "Come on, I could cut you in half with one attack…" Yahiko slashes and jumps back.

"Don't think you can psych me out, I won't let you get inside my head." Yahiko shrugs "I doubt you could cut me in half, with that flimsy tooth pick." Yahiko laughs to himself and folds his arms "What's next then?"

"You little…" Yahiko sparked a reaction from Zegram; He makes a fist which begins to generate a deep orange flame which leeches to his sword, Zegram begin his sprint toward Yahiko for an attack, Yahiko get ready to block him, they clash again and again.

Zegram keeps up the pressure and eventually the heat from his blade causes Yahiko's to be untouchable "Damn it…"

"Well" Zegram picks up Eaito "Let's just see how you do without this." Yahiko draws a Kunai, Zegram is on him fast all Yahiko can do is back up, he hasn't got time to form seals for Jutsu. Eventually Yahiko gets his chance and stun Zegram for a couple second giving him enough time "Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" a vortex of water erupts from the ground, brutally pummelling Zegram, dousing the flames on his sword as well, Yahiko pulls the sword from the vortex and when the water clears it's over, Yahiko holds his hand pointing like a gun at Zegram's head "Its finished."

Water Style: Water Gun Technique aimed directly at Zegram "Hmph." Zegram realises he is beat "You got lucky kid."

Yahiko jumps in the air "You see Nagato, you see Konan!" Konan and Yahiko both hi five each other and celebrate his somewhat minor, but still worthy, victory.

"Wow Zegram…" Jaster says while giving him the eyes.

"This isn't funny." He goes into a sulk shortly after.

"Well only Jaster and Nagato!" Kissala touches Jaster's shoulder and he gives a quick nod.

Nagato, completely lost in a day dream, is pushed out by Kissala and rudely brought back to reality.

"Right let's get this over with, hmm Nagato."

Nagato gives a quick nod "Right." Konan and Yahiko both pay extra attention to this fight due to the power that Nagato has at his disposal.

Nagato puts his hand to his side and draws a Chakra Rod surprising Jaster, he draws his crimson red sword that has a slight reddish glow near the hilt, and Nagato goes in first swinging fast to keep Jaster moving and dodging. Even though Nagato may not seem it, he has the most aggressive fighting style of the three.

Nagato keeps up the pressure using shuriken as well as his Chakra Rod, not giving Jaster a chance to weave any signs or time to attack, Jaster jumps to avoid Nagato and is left open in the air "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Great flames are sent hurling at Jaster, He draws his sword and with one lumbering swing cuts through the middle of the heat leaving him unharmed, Nagato suffers a few minor burns, he still needs to master his fire release.

Jaster lands and lunges at Nagato cuts right through him "He weaved a clone? He's even faster than I expected…" Jaster is surrounded by four clones and Nagato himself. Each one jumps in at the same time, Jaster can't block them all at the same time. He places the end of his sword and begins to spin fast "Here goes!" whipping up a tornado of sand around him dispelling the clones and sends Nagato back.

"What was that? He didn't even weave signs." Konan asks as she shakes of the sand.

"Jaster uses his sword to channel chakra into the ground giving him partial control over whatever it touches, the finer the material the better." Kissala replies.

"All right!" Jaster yells, three earth clones erupt from the ground, two grab Nagato's legs stopping his movement and one appears right in front of him looks straight into his eyes, for a few moments Nagato is completely still "Get out my HEAD!" He releases his chakra with an Almighty Push crippling the clones and causing a crater around him.

"Nagato!" Konan grabs hold of Yahiko who also looks visibly concerned for his friend, they have both seen him release that kind of power before but only in life and death situations. Even Kissala looks worried for him and Jaster.

Nagato takes a breath, regaining his composure "I hope that worked…" Jaster whispers to himself, Jaster goes in for an attack they both clash, Nagato seeming somewhat slowed. Nagato slashes at him but Jaster cuts the Chakra Rod shattering it into shards many of which cut into Jaster he can feel the power of the Rinnegan through them, this leaves him stunned giving Nagato his chance he puts his hand on his chest, and uses the full force of his palm and sends him flying, but he stands back up ready for the next offensive.

Jaster's sword begins to glow a bright mix of colours, he places he sword on the ground and crouches slightly and in an instant he reaches Nagato and lands a devastating cut across Nagato's chest not going deep enough to bleed heavily but shallow drawing blood that soaks his clothes, he coughs up a little blood and moves back.

"Nagato…" Kissala looks up at Konan she knows what she is thinking Jaster and Nagato are both pushing the limits.

Jaster gets ready for another attack, Nagato isn't fast enough to dodge them, and they attack too heavy to be blocked by anything Nagato has, Jaster strikes again this time slashing downward across his arm, this time the cut went deep and blood drips from the wound.

"Yahiko he' going to get himself killed…"

Jaster prepares again for a final attack, he launches but just as it is about to land Nagato activates his Rinnegan push him back but he isn't down yet, Nagato is weak the amount of blood he is losing is becoming critical, he focuses on Jaster and puts his hands together and the ground around Jaster closes around him he narrowly dodges it. Nagato creates a Chakra Rod and shatters it to pieces, Nagato send shrapnel at Jaster "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" the wall crumple showing that Jaster had been hit by and blood begins to soak his clothes.

They both stare at each other neither going to give up, Nagato puts out his hand and Jaster is dragged toward him with a chakra rod waiting for him, and Jaster readies his sword to use the force of the pull to finish him.

"Enough!" Kissala pulls back Jaster and Yahiko pulls back Nagato and Konan get in the middle just in case either of them tries something. Both fall unconscious in their arms the amount of blood that both lost, sends them into shock.

Every team watched them battle, and every team watched them being rushed to the leaf hospital, and now every team has had a taste of what Nagato can do, including the rain team that had their eyes glued to the three during the Hokage's speech.

Nagato wakes up in his bed, arms and chest bandaged, to find Kushina looking over him "IDIOT!" she slaps him across the face "Ow…"

"Why would go that far over a spar!?" She slaps him again "You could of died, do you realise how much blood you lost!?" This time she shakes him heavily "We all thought you were going to die!" This time she hugs him tight "I'm glad you didn't die!"

Minato appears behind Kushina "Maybe you should go easy." He says with a worried smile.

Kushina turns on Minato, eyes sparking with fire "You think we should let him off easy!?"

"Err no I just think…"

"He needs to be taught a lesson! He has an exam to prepare for! He can't go around fight willy nilly!"

Minato looks at Nagato "I'm glad you're alright Nagato." Minato takes an angry, crying and emotional Kushina away to give Nagato, Konan and Yahiko some peace.

"Nagato do you realise how close you came to dying?" Konan asks as he takes his hand.

"I know Konan it was stupid of me." She looks right at him "Is Jaster okay?"

Yahiko chimes in "He's the same as you beaten but not broken. Nagato do you realise what you were doing; you were like pulling and pushing him and all kinds of crazy crap! I mean I've seen you do it before but not with that kind of control."

"I know, I don't know… It's like he went inside my head and I don't know, it just, well things just became clear, it's like a head ache going away and leaving your mind clear."

Yahiko giggles "Do you realise how crazy that sounds?" he smiles at Nagato and they bump fists "You're bloody crazy."

The three giggle together "We have one more day to prepare for the first task" Konan says "You are going to stay in bed. I and Yahiko are going to spend the day together getting supplies, among other things…" Yahiko looks at Nagato with a cheeky smirk "We are also going to make sure Jaster is okay and see what we can find out about that team from the rain, whilst you were in the hospital Kissala was telling me about them." She points at both of them "Don't say anything stupid!" The three then exchange general pleasantries until they all finally fall asleep from a fairly hectic day.

"The Genjutsu is broken, he is gaining control of the Rinnegan, and I suggest we act now before he becomes an issue."

"No, we can't, we will arouse suspicion, bring him to me and I'll deal with him, use the exams as a cover, the final part of the exam is your opportunity, don't fail me."

"I won't, Ill update you again soon…"


	4. Chapter 4

Task One

It's the morning of the first task, each team is awoken promptly and led to where the first task is going to take place by a leaf ninja, Konan and Yahiko tell Nagato what they learnt whilst he recovered. "How are you feeling Nagato? Better I hope." Asks Konan.

"Yes actually, a lot better, these wounds have almost completely healed." He still has bandage around his arm and his chest.

"Me and Yahiko tried scoping out that team from the rain, we couldn't really find much out, this is the first time the rain has ever sent ninja for Chunin exams, or at least the only team I know of. Yahiko was too busy looking at those books that Jiraiya likes reading!"

"I was not!" Yahiko turns bright red "I was just doing research… Using the book as a cover."

Konan scoffs "Pay more attention to the real women in your life." She walks a little ahead of the two for the rest of the journey there.

"Did you actually find anything out?" Nagato asks Yahiko.

"Yeah the girls on page twelve have massive bre…" Konan slaps him with a sheet of paper before he finishes "Oww!" Yahiko looks like he enjoyed that ever so slightly "Well Nagato, no, not really. But Konan did find out that the one of the rain team has the Byakugun, you know the one with hat that covered his eyes and one of them is strong with genjutsu, and we don't know much about the other."

"The Byakugun… That's what the Hyuga use, how did someone in the rain end up with that?"

"That's like asking how you got the Rinnegan, sometimes these things just happen." They eventually reach a huge arena where they can hear the clatter of huge crowds; every team is taken into the great arena, its terrain is rocky as if someone had let of an explosion and built an arena around it, and presented in front of the crowds and Hokage, he starts to speak.

"It seems we are now all here! I present you to the first task, if you used the first clue wisely you should know what to expect, for those who haven't the best of luck to you. Each team will have taken it in turns to fight in the arena, and will end when they find the next hint or are unable to continue. All of you go to the tent and await your turn, good luck ninja, and don't die!" The teams are moved off into the tent, but one unlucky three is left to take the first go.

There is an uneasy tension there of excitement and worry, in her usual fashion Kissala makes her appearance right in front of Nagato "Hmm…" She pokes Nagato's chest and reacts slightly "Great! I'm glad you made a recovery!" She hugs him "Jaster recovered too!" Jaster doesn't even look like he had been in a battle that nearly killed him. Nagato apologises to Jaster and he the same to him, both feeling bad about that day.

Konan and Yahiko stand behind Nagato as he talks with Kissala, subtly giggling the each other as they talk "You know, what you did during the fight with Jaster was quite amazing." She has her arms behind her back and slightly on her tip toes too meet Nagato's height.

"Err, thanks I just sorta do things sometimes…" Nagato nervously laughs.

"You know… I think the Hokage would be able to help you control those abilities of yours a little better!" She puts her hand on his forehead "How is your head?" She stares at him "Hmm…"

"Oh its fine, I didn't really get any hits to the head the other day…"

"Hmm… Oh! Good!" She takes her hand away and hugs him again "Good luck Nagato Uzumaki!" she whispers in his ear, she then re-joins her team, Nagato looks slightly confused by what just happened, they meet up with Kushina and Minato and await their turn, every so often they can hear the gasps and cheers of the crowd, eventually the teams whittle down until its just them in the tent.

"Are you both ready?" Before either of them have a chance she squeezes them both together, they hear the crowd cheer and leaf ninja comes to collect them "You're up." She says and the three step out into the arena.

There is a relative sielence, the crowd and Hokage watch eagerly, awaiting to see what the boy with the Rinnegan is capable of, a terrible screech echoes through the arena and huge pale grey bird with four wings and four legs with a crooked beak flies up, like it has been caged and this is the first it has been able to spread its wings, its tied down with a long chain wrapped around its neck. The crowd roar with excitement.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"Just focus on finding the clue!"

The great bird lands in front and lets out a terrible cry, the three split Yahiko and Konan go left and Nagato right, it focuses on Konan and Yahiko, it use the power of its wings to hurl boulders at them "Get down!" Konan yells, she creates a protective shield using paper and crowd goes wild. Nagato throws a chakra rod at it to find its attention "You two find the clue, I'll keep it busy!" They both nod and start the search.

The beast flies up use the full momentum to crash down in an attempt to kill Nagato, it makes tremors and sends shrapnel flying all over the arena, Nagato dodges and tries to keep out of the way of its destructive beak, it snaps at Nagato trying to catch him off guard, he tries to use ninjutsu on it but its feathers deflect it rendering it in affective.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it!?" The two search frantically for the hint, but its nowhere around the arena, the bird flies up high and it begins to rain small explosives, Nagato run to them and puts his arm up and protects them by deflecting the bombs with Almighty Push "Have you found the clue yet!?" He asks frantically, there's no answer "Damn it!" It lands in front of them eyeing them all up, it stretches out his wings to full wing span and creates a gust so powerful throws them all back to the edge of the arena they all wince to the shock, it then lunges beak first at them, it almost goes straight through the wall, as Konan dodges she sees it "There! On its ankle!" The clue wrapped around its ankle near its vicious claws "Nice one Konan!" Yahiko says.

The three regroup while the bird recovers, they quickly weigh up there options and Konan runs to latch on to it ankle she glues herself to its angle but it flies high pushing the limits of the chain which is keep it in the arena, and Konan's plan goes south. The bird flies with all its might and the chain buckles and breaks and Konan up there with no way down in the clutches of the bird. The crowd scream with horror as she is taken away "Come on, we need to hurry!" Nagato and Yahiko jump over the arena in pursuit of the unmissable grey beast.

Konan is just within reach of the clue but she can't get steady enough to grab it, the bird flies over the leaf village trying to shake her off, it flies dangerously close just brushing over the leaf buildings "Okay, okay. Keep calm, keep calm…" Konan tries to compose herself, but she is losing grip the relentless shaking is making her slip.

Her breathing gets heavy, hundreds of sheets of paper begin to peel apart from her "Just a little more…" the papers start to swirl around her forming her paper wings, she slips but she stays suspended in the air "Forward!" she hurls herself in pursuit of the beast, its taking massive amounts of chakra to hold her wings to together and she starting to lose it, paper peels apart from her wings and she hasn't got the reserves to replenish them.

She is getting weak, but she is almost in reach of the birds clue just a couple more seconds and she will have it, but two more seconds under the pressure she is in feels like hours, she starts a countdown in her head "Two… One…!" and in one final burst she has hold of the clue and she is now spinning in the freefall.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Yahiko is raised up on the pillar by Nagato and catches Konan before she becomes part of the pavement "You know, they say only angels can fly." Yahiko says, his voice breaking in the relief "Idiot…" Konan lightly slaps his face, too weak to put in any effort. The bird flies of into the distance free from the clutches of the exams.

Yahiko, Nagato, Minato and Kushina all stand over Konan, she jumps when she wakes and pushes everyone's faces back as she sits up "Did you see me up there!?"

"Yes." Nagato and Yahiko say at the same time, Minato and Kushina look confused.

Konan shivers "Ehh that bird…" She lies back down "I'm going to have nightmare about that; you know I don't even like heights."

"Nagato, your clue?" Kushina asks "And our task went fine, thanks for asking!"

Nagato nervously giggles "Sorry! We just got words in ours, "An hour you have to look." What about you?"

"Ours say "We cannot breathe above ground." She grunts "Come on Minato, THINK!" He looks shocked by his sudden inclusion in the conversation "Err…"

"Guys… Listen…." Yahiko gains all their attention "Two teams are dead…" There's only silence "They were… Christ…" He drops the flyer he was reading of "That could have been us!" His tone sends chills through them all "Konan you came this close."

"Yahiko… It's alright, were all still here, I'm fine, we're fine." She goes up to him holds his face and look right at him, his hands gently touch hers.

"One mistake Konan." Minato and Kushina exit the scene, leaving the three, Konan just looks up at him, and she is lost for words.

"Look at you both." Nagato begins "You know I can leave if you need some time alone." Nagato tries to defuse the tension the best he can, he get a slight reaction of them "I'll make sure nothing happens to you both, no matter how much pain I may have to go through, I won't let anything happen to you…" there is a silence for a few minutes.

"Well I guess this is the part where we put our hand together and cheer, one, two, three Ame Orphans!" Yahiko regains his confidence "Love you all!" He winks at Konan, they all laugh hiding the worry over the next exam in two days.


	5. Chapter 5

Learning

Nagato awakes to the cold chill of the morning; he had always been a light sleeper, Konan and Yahiko had both left early for some "Research" with each other, he puts on some fresh clothes and makes his way down to the forest surrounding the leaf, there was a particular spot that Nagato claimed as his own, really it was just a clearing with a single tree that he liked to sit under.

Nagato is determined to find out the full potential of the Rinnegan, he takes a book with him called "Ocular Jutsu, and all its Potential!" along with his notebook and an apple which he never eats.

When he get there he makes himself comfortable and settles into his usual position, leant back on the tree that cradles his posture, he starts to read the book, it describes in great detail the Byakugan and Sharingan but however very little on the Rinnegan most of which he already knows, however there is one page that interests him.

"Awakening the Rinnegan! Although only one person is known to ever possess the Rinnegan and little is known, for a person to wield the rinnegan the must have Uchiha and Senju blood within them, and similar to the Sharingan the user must experience strong emotional trauma, typically anger or fear and control of the emotions allows control over the Rinnegan! Though the powers of the Rinnegan are generally unknown, its legend and myth that the first Sage of Six paths created the moon using that power which could hint at some almighty force governing push and pull.

However all is not unknown the Rinnegan can summon the great forces of push and pull, being able to blast anything far from them or pull something closer to them, the Rinnegan is the ultimate defence and offense being able to repel jutsu, the Rinnegan is unmatched by all other Ocular Jutsu."

This really didn't help Nagato at all, he is still as confused if not more, and the words play on his mind "Creating the moon." The idea seems completely ridiculous to him, no one could possess that kind of power, and he moves out from under the shade and puts his hands together and focuses on what made him burst and lose control before, he pushes out his arms and tries to summon the power but to no success, and he is there for a good couple hours trying to make some kind of impact, he goes to sit back down under the tree bored of trying, he opens his book and begin to scribble notes into a blank space.

"You know Nagato you look pretty silly waving your arms around like that…"

"And how long were you there?" he stares up at the blonde haired boy.

"Long enough to see that you were getting nowhere."

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong, I know I can do it, but I don't know how…"

"Maybe you should talk to the Hokage, I'm pretty sure he would know more than your average ninja."

"You think huh? Anyway, have you figured out what your clue means to the next task?"

"Well… No."

"That makes two of us "An hour you have to look" isn't really specific."

"Kushina and I are still trying to figure it out, she thinks it's something to do with being underground like in the water or something, which makes sense."

"Minato!"

"What?!"

"That's exactly what it means!" An hour you have to look" under water and someone is guarding what he have to look for "We cannot breath above ground."

Minato looks confused but goes along with it "Yeah I guess Kushina is right, haha yes!"

"What do you thinks guarding what we are looking for? If you're right that is."

"I don't know, but whatever it is, my new Jutsu should come in handy!" Minato raises his hand and starts to spin the chakra in his palm, swirling to form a ball of bright blue chakra. "I call it… The Rasengan!" Nagato stares closely at it.

"How do you spin the chakra like that?" curious to see if Minato can help him with his training.

"Nagato, it's easy, you know you can push out chakra in a blast, and you know you can pull things toward you, push everything around you away using you're chakra and focus!"

"You don't think I've been trying, I'm not getting anywhere…"

"How do you make those black rod things of yours?"

"Huh?"

"Go on, tell me, how do you make those black rod things?"

"Well I'm not sure… I just turn my chakra into physical form I guess."

"See! You don't really know how you do it, but you can! It's just like that, it's just like any other jutsu, converting ones chakra into to physical form, the same how Konan can make hundreds of paper from chakra, and the same how Yahiko can make water from expressing his chakra! You see what I mean at all? You can use all the five chakra natures fluently, most ninja can only use two or one! This should be easy for you, just focus and push the chakra out!"

"Minato! It's not that easy!"

"Are you telling me you're giving up? You really are giving me too much of a head start, soon you'll be just riding my coattails!"

"Hmph, I doubt it."

"Nagato, you can do this, come on use it on me! Send me flying!"

"Minato, you're being ridiculous." Minato throws some shuriken at Nagato; he blocks them with a chakra rod "Really Minato?"

"I'm not going to stop until you use that jutsu!" He continues his flurry, whilst creating shadow clones, making it harder for Nagato to block the shuriken, a few cut at him causing wince in pain.

"Minato, that's enough!" Minato doesn't stop.

"Stay calm, focus and use that jutsu!"

Nagato is surrounded; he is out of options, shuriken coming from each direction. The power builds within him, and his pulse quickens but he stays focused and blasts the shuriken back and blasts away the clones, Nagato looks at himself he is finally starting to unlock the full potential of the Rinnegan.

"Ha-ha alright Nagato!" Minato starts a little victory dance in the distance.

"Now, go find Kushina and tell her about the next task, I'm going to find the Hokage." Minato is too caught up in his dance to pay any real attention, Nagato can feel the presence that was watching him fade, it wasn't a chakra that he recognised but he didn't like the feel of it.

Meanwhile in the leaf village Konan and Yahiko wander through the Leaf market standing slightly closer to each other than yesterday, they are both looking for information on the next task, and Konan just got a new fresh haircut, now it's down with subtle curls in and a slight fringe.

"What do you think the next task is then?" Yahiko asks Konan.

"Why do you think I know?" she replies sharply.

"Well you and Nagato are the smart ones; I'm just the good looks…" Konan looks at him with a cheeky smirk.

"Well, from what we know, this task is time limited…" Konan takes a second to articulate her thoughts "It's a possibility that we will be underwater, we need to get some Breathers." Konan begins her march toward the ninja tool store, she grabs Yahiko's hand and pulls him, Yahiko follows behind struggling to keep up.

Konan pulls him into a small alley "Konan not here! Wait till we get home…"

"IDIOT! We were being followed." She creates a small paper butterfly that scouts the area.

"Do you know who it was?" He asks, she shakes her head, they both wait for a couple minutes until the little butterfly returns "Geez Konan, a little warning would be nice!"

"I just don't like the idea of someone watching us, no matter who it is, what did you think I was going to do?"

Yahiko turns a bright red "Err well… Look Breathers!" He quickly changes the subject "Who do you think would be following us?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, some ones interested in us. Yahiko don't go off too far without me or Nagato."

"You know, give me some credit, I'm not about go running my mouth off to some stranger." Yahiko pays for the Breathers, and the pair makes their way back to their room, the whole way home being tailed by someone.

Nagato stands atop the Hokage building, standing behind the Hokage some distance in front of him; he is explaining the lack of knowledge and his progression in his training using the rinnegan.

"What do you know so far Nagato?" Hiruzen asks.

"Well, not much really just what you've seen me do so far."

"There is always more to learn, but I'm sure you know that all ready, I can't teach you how to use the Rinnegan myself for obvious reasons." He turns to face Nagato "Most would consider the Rinnegan the most powerful thing in the ninja world; you have only experienced a taste of that power."

"Yeah… I don't really know what I'm doing with it, you see, that's why I'm here… for some kind of guidance…"

"Hmm…"

"I can push away from myself, but I haven't really got any further…"

This sparks his interest "Really? Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" two earth clones hold Nagato in place restricting his movement, and just like he did at the forest Nagato sends a shockwave blasting everything back.

"The power of the Rinnegan… Nagato, you have a lot of learning to do, which I can't specifically help you with but you've gotten this far by yourself."

"You know that's not really the answer I was looking for…" It's pretty much exactly what Nagato didn't want to hear "But regardless I appreciate your time!"

"Be careful Nagato, there are people watching…"

 _ **Ps sorry this has taken a while been crazy busy hope yall liked**_


	6. Chapter 6

Task Two

It's the morning of the Second task, Nagato had spent the previous day telling Konan and Yahiko what he managed to do, really his control was still mostly situational, but little steps can take you big places is Nagato's line of thinking.

It's early and Konan isn't seen anywhere "Where do you think she is?" Each team is being escorted by a leaf Ninja.

Nagato looking visibly worried "Yahiko, I don't like where this is going…"

"Damn it Konan! Why now of all times?!" Yahiko looks around frantically hoping to see her off in the distance somewhere but she isn't, the two are being lead to two other ninja, waiting to transport them to the location of the next task.

"Were still waiting for Konan, we can't leav…" They vanish without Konan.

They find themselves in the middle of huge lake, standing on a large tower filled with on lookers and fans; there are three they are in the middle with Minato by himself and Kissala's team excluding Kissala, the Hokage stands on the top of the middle tower and begins his speech.

"Ninja, task two begins now! If you didn't take enough from the hints in the previous task I think this will suffice. You each have one hour too search and find, as you can see your all missing a team member! After the hour is up, the Genjutsu wears of and they have as long as they can hold their breath, so act fast!"

All the teams briefly stare at each other, some looking completely hopeless and lost, being too late to think.

A countdown begins from ten "Damn it!" Says Nagato "Crap. Yahiko! We're looking for Konan, this is bad, ill trace her chakra, stay close to me, and if we split that's it! Keep your eye out for Minato!" Yahiko nods and gets ready to dive, the countdown ends and they plunge into the almost freezing water.

At first the two are in shock the water is cold and silent, the roars of the crowds are muffled by the water, Nagato looks around a few teams swim of into the distance but some others stay floating on the surface, he puts his hands together and searches for Konan and he finds it deeper he points down to Yahiko and they both swim toward her as the time runs down.

As they get closer to the deep, swimming gets harder as the pressure builds; they swim into thick weed at the bottom using to pull them forward, twenty minutes have already passed, the weeds get dense "Nagato!" Yahiko screams, muffled by the water, he looks back Yahiko is caught in the foliage he starts to make his way back to him but somethings small and fast scratches at Nagato's feet causing minor cuts, he looks around frantically drops of blood fall and he is swarmed by the creatures, small things with tentacles and tiny hands with claw screeching as they cut at Nagato as if they were laughing.

Yahiko draws his sword and cuts at the weed and pushes himself toward Nagato to cut at the creature but they flee as he reaches him, Nagato has a few cuts but nothing major they continue through the weed but still wary of whatever it was that attacked them, the water begins to turn darker and slight shade of red and then they see, a ninja from the hidden sand is caught in the weed with large deep cuts around the neck but all they can do is cut him loose and watch as his body floats to the surface, the two look at each other both more willed to find Konan before something alike could happen to her.

They reach a clearing and they see Konan, Kushina and Kissala all tied down of in the distance they see other members tied down, each team has had some one taken, this is what the clue meant this is what they were looking for, they get closer to Konan and Jaster and Zegram swim up to Kissala and cut her free, Jaster taps his wrist hinting they are running low on time, twenty minutes left, the trio float to the surface leaving them alone. They can both still see the tiny creature swimming around them closing in on as the minutes pass, they can hears whispers of the mermaids around them, Nagato nods at Yahiko and he cuts Konan loose. Nagato points at Kushina and urges Yahiko to go up with Konan and take her to safety, and then Nagato is alone.

Time draws close to finish, the mermaid whispers get louder, he counts down in his head only five minutes left, some member of various members are still left suspended and alone, "Now…" Nagato thinks to himself he draws a chakra rod to free Kushina, but before he reaches the vine he is stopped by a mermaid holding a trident closely to his neck "Only one!" it hisses "I'm not going to leave her behind!" It flees and just as Nagato was going to cut Kushina loose he is swarmed and pulled doing by the mermaid and the other creatures, one of them knocks the breather out of his mouth and he begins to drown, he begins to fade out of consciousness as he gets deeper to the lake.

Nagato awakes in his bed in the Hidden Rain, he can hear the patter of the rain on the roof, a sound that has always calmed him "Nagato, you're awake!" Says Konan in her soft and soothing voice "Well it's about time, don't you think so." Nagato looks confused, he's completely healthy and free from any of his injuries that he had during the exams.

Konan and Yahiko stand by the door of their little house, Konan puts her hand egging him to come to her "You're so close, don't give up now." Jiraiya comes and stands behind the two, placing his hand on each of their shoulders "Nagato, come on, you don't want to fall behind your team mates do you?" He laughs and ruffles Konan and Yahiko's hair "These two won't wait forever!"

"Nagato come back to us… Don't die now…" Says Konan, a paper butterfly starts to flutter toward Nagato and he reaches out to catch it "Just one push!"

With a sudden blast of a paper bomb Nagato is forced back to life, the sea creature around him are stunned for a few crucial seconds, this is his chance to get to Kushina, he propels himself and cuts straight through the vine that held her down and she begins to float toward the surface of the water. However the mermaids are still on him trying to drag him down, but he is waiting for Kushina to get far enough way, just a few more second to hold out "Three, Two… One…" He can no longer see Kushina in his eye, he build his chakra and releases "Almighty Push!" With huge blast for a moment he pushes the entire body of water around him away from him and he if left suspended in mid-air, but the water begins to move in again but now free from the mermaids, a moment to get back to the surface and the light of day gets clearer and he is alive and in relative safety on the surface and he swims to the towers were he is greeted by Konan and Yahiko who pull him up and wrap a towel around him, Konan doesn't let go of him "Nagato, I thought you were gone!" Tears begin to fall down her face "Never do that again! You hear!" Nagato can't really think of words to say "Well I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you…" She giggles "Idiot…" She whispers softly in his ear, the three take a moment to catch their breath.

"Minato!" Kushina's screeches, straight through the roars of the crowd, she kneeling over Minato who is bleeding heavily from wounds from his stomach, he is surrounded by two Medical Ninja both mumbling to each other, they both hold their hands over the injury and the blood that was lost seems to go back into him and the wound is sealed, but he is still unconscious, they take him away with Kushina. Konan grabs Yahiko's hand, squeezing him tightly.

"Those wounds…" Nagato looks above and see's the team from the Hidden Rain staring down at him, Yahiko and Konan, it doesn't take long for him to realise what's going on, they did this, there the reason why Minato was injured, they move from Nagato's view and the Hokage begins to speak "Ninja well done for making it back! As for those who did not return, we must mourn in our own time, there is only one task remaining, you have two days to prepare rest and gather supplies and good luck to you all." There are only five teams remaining, the competition is thinning out.

All the teams disperse and make their way back to the village, the trio discuss the next task having no clue what to expect next, and taking the time to worry on Minato and Kushina who are still participating in the next task, as Kushina returned alive.

"Sir, the final task is in two days, the preparations are ready."

"Good, make sure that he gets to me, I can't let this opportunity pass me by, get the other two to deal with girl and the other one, just make sure the Rinnegan gets to me!"

"Yes sir."

"Be careful, I know Hiruzen, he's sly, I have no doubt that there are people watching your moves and in the tasks themselves."

"Right."


	7. Chapter 7

Before the Storm

The tension lingers in the air as the next task approaches, no one has a clue of what is in store for them, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato sit under a tree in the training field discussing what ahead, on the opposite side the team from the hidden rain.

"The one with Byakugan is called Hirikai; he's the leader of the pack." Says Konan "The other two follow what he does, A and B I suppose." She folds and un-folds a paper butterfly, something she only does when she's nervous "Minato is recovering too, his wounds will be ready for the next exam…" She rips the paper butterfly she folding and throws it in angers "Damn it!" Yahiko puts his arm around her giving her comfort; she is still shaken from the last task.

"I wish Jiraiya were here. He would say something moving, inspirational and pervy I'm sure!" Says Yahiko in an attempt to make Konan laugh.

"Nagato, what do you think the next task will be?"

Nagato sits with his arms resting on his knees and leaning back, he sighs "I'm not sure, but judging by the last tasks its going to be harsh, only what team can pass…"

"We can do it! Come on, none of these other teams stand a chance!" He jumps up and strikes a pose like Jiraiya would "I Yahiko of the Hidden Rain will do everything in my power to protect the both of you!" Nagato and Konan both laugh at his expense, but it still doesn't distract them from the tasks.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kushina sits with Minato in his room, Minato is almost back to normal, well as normal as you can really be in a situation like this.

"Minato, what if this happens again?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" He replies, trying to brush it off.

"You know what I mean; I don't want you to die! And I've got to think about myself, you know better than most it was a risk me even entering these exams, you know what's inside me…"

"Kushina. I know you're stronger than most! That thing in you is just another part of you now, no matter what you're just going to get stronger!"

"Minato, people are dying, I'm a ticking time bomb in these exams, if I die I'll be taking everyone with me…"

"But you're not going to die."

She looks into his deep blue eyes, and something about him sparks confidence in her "Minato…"

"Come on where's the Kushina I know, the glowing red tomato!"

This brings her back to her usual self, but she holds it back as she's trying not to act so crazy "IDIOIT!" This time she doesn't assault him but just gives him angry eyes.

He laughs at her, Minato has always looked on the brighter side of life but things are turning bleak so the happiness doesn't last, he goes to stand over by the window to look out on to the people living their everyday lives, he sighs "What do you think the next task is?"

"Minato, I don't have a clue, we'll probably be pitted against the other teams somehow, and with some sick twist I'm sure…"

"Only one team can pass, these exams are feeling more like elimination to me."

She holds his hand "Were coming out of this alive."

"Do not try to justify this to me Danzo!" Hiruzen yells at him, he sits in his chair facing away from him.

"Hokage, I'm simply trying to make sure only the most deserving ninja pass the exams."

"If it were up to me I would have never allowed you anywhere near the exams, your poison."

"My lord Hokage…" Danzo begin in his smug tone "I only do what is best for the world of Ninja, these accusations, ridiculous."

Hiruzen stands up, now facing Danzo "Do not take me for a fool! You may have swayed the other Kage, but I will not be taken so lightly. I know who you're working with; it's no secret to me. What did he promise you? Hmm?"

"Lord Hokage…"

"You should know better than anyone that alliances can be changed like the flip of a coin. The Rinnegan will not be yours." He turns back around facing outside to the leaf "Nagato… The Rinnegan, there won't be anyone like him for generations, he can already utilize so much of its power at this age, he will only get stronger. Jiraiya has truly given him the will of fire."

Danzo stares blankly at him "As I've said before Hokage, I know, nothing."

"You can play that card, but I will not let you interfere, I know I can't call the exams now, and I know what ever plan you have put in motion can't be stopped by me now."

"My lord…"

"When he reaches the key and activates the port, he will come back here."

"Hokage please, this is madness."

"He will kill him."

Danzo doesn't have a reply.

"Now leave I'm tired of your presence." Danzo makes his exit, leaving the Hokage alone.

"Hmm his potential may be even greater than any I've known…"

It's the day of the task and its two am; Nagato and Yahiko sit up on the roof outside letting the night air clear their heads "Nagato" Yahiko begins "What's next? What is this task going to be?"

He takes a minute to reply "Yahiko, I don't know…"

Yahiko looks disappointed with his response "Maybe we should give up Nagato, people are dying, there only five teams still in the running, I can't let anything happen to you or Konan."

"Yahiko…"

"There's no Jiraiya now, we are alone in there! Christ, I've never felt this vulnerable…"

"Yahiko do you remember before Jiraiya, we lived on scraps, sometimes not even that we didn't have anyone but each other, and we still have each other. That won't change."

"Nagato, it's easy for you. You can already do so much; you have control over all the natures. What if something happens to Konan in the next task and neither of us is there? I would rather die than see either of you get hurt."

"Yahiko we are a team, we would all die for each other in a heartbeat. I will always have your back and you mine, the same with Konan!"

"Nagato, I'm not ready to loose either of you, it was hard enough watching Jiraiya walk away."

"We are here. We are alive now. We are not going to die." Yahiko looks hopelessly over the leaf "Don't cry, hold your head up high, she would want you to, she would want you to be. Just don't cry and hold your head up high." Yahiko looks over at Nagato "My mother would say these things to me when I felt like you. And that's what you have to do, if not for yourself then for Konan, she would want you to." Nagato reaches into his bag and pulls out three head bands with the Hidden Rain symbol on "Jiraiya gave me these before he left, we have never worn them before, it seems rather fitting to use them now." He hands one to him and he puts it on.

"A good fit." He says with a smile "Nagato, if only one of us has to make it, you should."

"Yah…"

"Buh! Don't interrupt, if Konan has taught me anything that is to never let a man steal your thunder!" Nagato looks confused, but goes with things.

"You have the most potential, and you're strongest of us all, I truly believe you will become a man who will change the world…"

"Yahiko, we're going to finish, all of us, together."

It's the afternoon of the final task, it will begin and run into the evening dark, all the teams are rallied to be ready for preparations, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are the last to leave, each of them wearing their bands and in their classic Hidden Rain attire. Konan wears her band around her arm, so that she doesn't damage her freshly styled hair.

"So the final task" She says "time to prove it to Jiraiya, time to show him we can do it." The two nod in agreement and are led by a leaf ninja toward the last task, there are led to what seems like an arena, similar to the last tasks there are crowds waiting for them, the other teams are already there standing at what seems like an entrance to a forest one member per entrance, everyone is going to be split.

The trio are split, Yahiko looks at them both and mouths "We stick together." Konan lets out two paper butterflies that land on each of their shoulders "I'm with you both."

"Ninja, congratulations on making it this far, not all made it, the final task… You must find the key somewhere in the forest" the Hokage begins his speech and lets go of a tiny gold bird that flutters away into the distance "Now this is not like the forests you would know, consider it more of a maze, that little bird is the key to passing the exams, as soon as one member of your team touches it the team will be transported back here and you will be successful in passing the Chunin Exams! But please do not take this task lightly, people will change in there, they won't be themselves. At the sound of the cannon it will begin. Good luck and come back alive."

The cannon booms and each member runs into the maze, and it begins.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We are getting close the end now! Hope you all enjoy the last few…**_

Yahiko, of the Hidden Rain

The task begins and Yahiko sprints into the complex of the maze, followed by the paper butterfly Konan bestowed him. The maze around seems to move, the roots retracting into themselves and opening paths and closing them.

Yahiko simply runs, trying desperately to seek out the chakra of Konan or Nagato, but to no avail. He continues his search, delving deeper into the madness of the maze, he hears screaming in the distance, a girl, but not Konan or Kushina to his relief. He slows to a stop exhausted; he has reached a clearing in the maze an empty blank space which holds the entrance too many other routes to nowhere.

He takes a moment to compose himself, regain his senses, just like Jiraiya had once taught him "You have five seconds to be scared, that's it. One, two, three, four, five and then there's no fear!" And that's what he does, counts to five and he is back.

"Where are you going?" A voice behind him, but no one there and again "This way…" and again "Over here!" all coming from all around him, repeating over and over "Where are you!" He runs into the middle of the clearing to make sure no one is near him, and still no one but the voice continue, he frantically looks for a source of the sound but no were, suddenly they just stop, he's kneeling on the ground trying to stay stable "Is it the forest making me hallucinate?" He then hears something that he does not mistake, the screams of a girl, the girl he loved, Konan. She made a terrible cry as if she were in pain calling out to anyone "KONAN!" He's on his feet "Konan, Konan where are you!" They lead him close to one of the exits, were the shouting gets louder until it feels as if she is right next to him, but she is not "Yahiko please!" She cry's "Konan I can't see you!" He follows her voice until there's is a moment of silence, and something very real happens. The paper butterfly that Konan had given him reacts; it flutters and explodes in front of him shocking him out of the Genjutsu that he was being manipulated by.

When he comes to, he can see one of the member of the Hidden Rain team trying to stand, and now he sees clearly what was happening , he places a hand on his sword ready to draw, but his opponents draws a kunai and gets on the defensive, knowing that his genjutsu's will no longer be effective.

"You tried to lead me to you, so you could kill me whilst I was in your Genjutsu, right?" He stays silent "Well, you my friend didn't count on my girlfriend interrupting!" He bolts back into the maze and Yahiko chases. The roots of the maze attack at their ankles trying to slip them up, but he keeps running diving from left to right trying to shake of Yahiko. Finally the maze blocks Him from running anywhere, sealing them both together. Yahiko can easily over power him, and for some reason he feels like he must, not like a Genjutsu controlling him, but as if someone was egging him on, pushing him to kill him.

Yahiko quickly puts him to the ground, simply knocking the Kunai from his hand, his heart begins to beat very fast, each beat coming closer to killing him, like he's being controlled, but he digs his sword into the ground leaving him alive.

"Why don't you kill me?" He asks.

"Because, my Sensei taught me that there will always be peaceful solution to whatever problem I may face, so you won't be dying today, not by my hand at least."

"You say this, but in the end, your friend is going to die, and so will you! Once the Rinnegan is where it belongs, a new kind world will be established."

"I don't think so. Nagato is more than you think, he is true saviour of this world, he will bring about great change to the Ninja world, that I'm sure." He looks up at him blankly "Why are you so interested in us three?"

"The three from here, he said."

"Who?!" Yahiko asks sharply.

"If you get the chance kill them, do it."

"WHO!" He persists.

"Orders are orders." He lunges at Yahiko with no time to react, he is on top of him trying to push a kunai into his throat, Yahiko is now in a struggle for his life, the Kunai coming closer and closer, his hands shaking as he tries to resist. With a surge of power Yahiko sucker punches him off guard getting him of him; Yahiko goes for his sword but gets tackled before he can reach it, now he is in a choke, and his breath is leaving him, as he breaths it becomes harder to get the air he need in, his vision starting to go blurry from the lack of oxygen, he says something that Yahiko can't hear, but then faintly he can hear Konan calling for help, this time it's really her voice. He is pushed back from the brink and begins to wave the signs "Water Style: Fury Wave!" Water erupts from the ground blasting him back and unconscious, and the air returns to Yahiko's lungs giving him new life.

His opponent out cold is slowly being entangled by the roots of the forest which deal with him, Yahiko picks up his sword and seeks out Konan, following her screams and cry's.


	9. Chapter 9

Konan, Angel of the Rain

Konan makes her way into the maze, she takes a minute to seek out the chakra of her butterflies that she gave to the two, but the seemingly alive maze disrupts her making it near impossible to find them, so she goes deeper into the maze, as she runs the roots of the maze swipe at her ankles trying to trip her and make her fall.

Her breath heaving and laboured and a cold sweat building on her she runs sensing the feeling that someone is following, watching what she is doing. She finds herself at a cross roads four directions, and she can only pick one. She releases a flurry of paper airplanes that all shoot of in various directions, she chooses left, Konan has always preferred left to right and the airplane that's went left read the most chakra's hoping to find Yahiko or Nagato. The maze shifts and move in front of her making her turn, she picks up the pace and begins to run becoming desperate to find anyone to reassure herself that she isn't alone, she finds herself at a long narrow path, the maze forces her down it closing rapidly behind her, but she is pulled out of the insanity by Kushina who looks as relived as her to see someone "Konan!" She immediately grabs her "I haven't been able to find anyone in this maze!"

"Me neither, it's like this place is being controlled by someone." Konan looks behind Kushina and standing there is a member from the rain team "Look out!" Konan jumps in front of Kushina building a paper barrier blocking the needles that had been shot at them; Kushina hurls explosive kunai through the barrier and the two bolts leaving him in the explosion, but they are quickly pursued the him. As she runs Konan lets of stray explosive tags that detonate as he chases them "You can't run forever! When I get you both…" His voice sinister and cruel, the maze finally boxes them in, Kushina and Konan have no where they can run "Dammit!"

He approaches them slowly and shoots three quick darts at Kushina, she's hit with one of the three and in seconds she out cold "Kushina!" Konan makes a paper barrier to block him out "She'll be like that for hours!" He yells at her "I'll finish off with her last, and start with you first…" The mazes reveals a path to Konan and she lifts Kushina and bolts, however she doesn't get far, Konan has many skills and is very talented but she has never been the strongest Ninja and now it really showed. She sets Kushina down and prepares for a standoff; she raises her hand and paper flurries around her.

"If you touch her I will kill you!" Paper Shuriken begin to form above her.

"Hmm…" He looks her up and down "I think… I'll keep you awake; I'm going to enjoy myself with you…"

"I won't let you! You're a sick twisted kill joy!" She hurls the shuriken at him, shadow clone. She turns and he tackles her to the ground, and from his mouths he hurls a dart at her neck, she struggles from his grip "Chakra nullifying toxins, jutsu are useless…"

"Ahh, clever girl, deducing all that from one dart, I'm impressed."

She grabs a kunai from her waist, he comes at her, she moves but she is sluggish the dart is beginning to take full effect, she can't even manipulate her paper anymore, he grabs her wrists and drops her to the floor knocking the kunai from her hand, just out of reach. He tries to silence her but she bites down, she scrambles for the kunai but gets pulled back by her ankles, now he has her in a full lock. "When I'm done you can watch me with your friend…" this repulses Konan, he starts to run his hand up toward her chest, she reaches and finally has her hand on the kunai, she plunges it into his side, he rolls of her screaming from the pain, she then get on top of him and with all her force stabs him relentlessly blood spraying from his corpse.

"Konan! Konan stop!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Konan it's me…" She wraps her arms around him and cries into his arms.

"He tried to…"

"Shh… I know… I know…" She continues to sob onto Yahiko as he comforts her.


End file.
